Walking Away
by black neko hime
Summary: Amu and Ikuto's daughter keeps leaving. Eventually the send her to Japan and all the stories she thought were fiction become real. Very real... rating may change.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: Black Neko Hime doesn't own Shugo Chara or the song "She Walked Away."

Black Neko Hime: However, I do own this story…

Prologue:

I pulled the yellow ribbons out of my black hair. Then I pulled it into one long black ponytail. My ten-year old sister sat in my door frame staring…

"Where are you going?" Kyoko asked me. I looked at my sister and saw my mom. Man, she looked just like her. Pink hair, golden—hazel eyes…

Then I looked in my mirror. I didn't look like her… my mom. My hair is black. My eyes are blue like my dad's. I'm fourteen, but I'm almost her height already.

"Where are you going?" my sister asked again. She'd gotten her name from being Mom's mirror image. Our parents, Ikuto and Amu, had left Kyoko at home with me an attempt to keep me from running away again. That was going well… Yeah, right!

"Where am I going?" I asked as much to myself as to my sister. "Honestly, I don't even know…"

"Onee-chan," Kyoko's shrill voice rose. "Onee-chan, don't leave me again!"I heard my sister's feet tap across the hard wood floor. "I need you!" I felt her grab me.

"You need me…?" I thought aloud. I was astonished.

_Since I was eleven I'd always wanted Kyoko to say that to me. That she needed me. It'd been three years, but I still remembered._

"Kyoko, nee-chan… I love you too!" I burst out spinning her around into a hug. "But—"

"You love me?" the ten-year old asked coldly. "Then why are you leaving?! DON'T LEAVE ME! " she demanded.

Somehow this shocked me. It made me wake up…

"Goodbye, Kyoko." I said putting a note in my sister's hand. I picked up my backpack and walked to the door. Slamming it shut I left the room, put on my shoes by the door and left. I looked back at our two-story house and sighed.

I had my reasons for what I was doing… if not… I'd find them.

Then I walked away.

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Main Character: If you don't get out here quickly I'll write the story myself!

Geni: Oh, just so everybody knows I am still 'Black Neko Hime. '

Hold your horses! My… goodness…. Your name hasn't even been mentioned and you ALREADY have a big head! Actress these days…

_My name is Aiko. I am fourteen years old. And I am currently in juvenile detention in the state of Arizona. I must say, I'm pretty proud of myself. I actually made it over the state line before getting caught this time. It's September now and I've run away like five times this year._

_I know it's driving my parents crazy. I don't want to hurt them. Or Kyoko. I just… I don't know…I can't deal with it anymore. For example if you're claustrophobic you do anything to get out of the little room. If you have to you'd even beat you're head against the wall. It might be stupid but you don't think about it. Tunnel vision I guess._

_That's kind of how I am. I can't be there. With them… I don't know how to explain…_

Aiko's POV

"Aiko Tsukiyomi!" I heard a voice call. I came out into the room where my parents and some lady from child services were waiting. I sat down. I was used to this.

"Aiko," my father spoke. There was something different about his voice. Something was different. What was it? Hmm… Dad was serious. More serious than the other times he and Mom had come to get me. And—wait—was Mom crying?

"We don't know what to do anymore. Aiko, baby, you're out of control." My father looked hurt. _What is going on?_

"We've done the best that we could do!" My mother burst. She hugged me, her pink hair getting in my eyes. She rubbed her cheek on mine fiercely. I blinked away the tears. They weren't just from the hair in my eye. "_The best WE could do!?!"_

"Mommy?" I whispered. Then I stiffened. _Do I WANT to know what's going on?_ I let go.

Mom's arms closed into her chest forming an 'x' over her torso. She was sobbing like a little girl.

I backed up and fell out of my seat. My eyes were pasted to my father's hurt expression and my mother's hair falling into her face as she shook. They looked so tortured. What was going on? Suddenly the room got colder. The gray walls, grayer. My breath caught. I stood up, slowly. Slowly. Then I turned and high-tailed it to the waiting room where I'd been before.

I heard my mother sniffling. Then the door opened. In walked my mother. "Aiko," her voice was more composed than her face. "We're going to Japan. The four of us. That's where your grandparents are. I know you've never met them, but when you do you'll love them." She smiled. But something about her looked different. Like even before I'd started running away. My mother had NEVER looked at me like that. There was something… distant—maybe even cool—about her.

But it shifted into a pained grimace as she spoke again. "But we won't all be together the whole time. Ikuto, Kyoko, and I will only be there for the summer. You are going to live in Japan with Mom and Dad."

"Say what?" I asked. I wasn't sure did she just say—

"You. Japan. Mom and Dad. Bye-bye, Kyoko, Ikuto, Amu." Mom said. _What am I, stupid?_ She was talking like she was speaking to a foreigner. But, I guess, I sort-of was…?

"Let's go." Mom said pulling me up by my hand.

"Mom?" I was getting majorly confused.

Mom beamed back at me. "Not 'Mom,' say 'Amu.'" My eye twitched. _Did I hear correctly?_ What in the world? "Oh, and call your father Ikuto."

My jaw hit the floor. "Can this get any weirder?"

Spoke too soon!

Mom—I mean Amu—flipped her long hot pink hair smiling and Ikuto in a… _special_ way. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Amu's waist. My mouth dropped through the floor. The child services lady left. Then they started making out like a couple if teenagers. A fly flew in my mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next Day (on the road back to California)

A blue jaguar convertible speeds down the grapevine. Inside are a blue-haired guy, and two girls. One has pink-hair and the other had black-hair.

Aiko's POV

"Are you serious?" I asked. Amu and Ikuto kept speaking in Japanese. "Okay, just shoot me now!" I screamed rolling down my window. They laughed and continued talking. "I don't speak Japanese!" I hollered.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so earlier?" Amu says in English. About twenty profanities roll over in my head.

Needless to say, the next six hours were spent with Amu and Ikuto teaching me Japanese. I was surprised to discover that I already knew a few Japanese words…


	3. Chapter 2

a/n: I am sorry for not updating my other story. I currently have writer's block there…

Me: I thought this chapter was somewhat funny. In the story Utau isn't Ikuto's sister. I find it too weird… but I like her character as an antagonist…

BNH's Dad: What are you doing?

BNH: laying on my bed.

BNH's Dad: you're supposed to be cleaning your room…

(I was lying on my bed writing in my notebook)

A random baby doll in my room: She doesn't own Shugo chara or licensed thing in this story!!!! cries

**Aiko's pov**

"Tokyo!"

_Man, you're so loud Kyoko! _I thought. We were boarding our flight from San Diego to Tokyo. Hey we can't ALL be A.G. Spanos and have our own airport in Stockton, where we live!

"Shoot I can't believe he did that!" Mo—I mean **Amu** screamed. _Huh? "_Dad told everyone that we're coming back. And mom… She is probably gonna have a 'surprise' party or something!"Amu giggled.

"I hope she doesn't try to invite Utau again." Ikuto said.

**Amu's POV**

I felt the blood drain from my face.

Flashback

"_Utau, please come to Amu's going away party!" Mom said. "She's going to study abroad in America." _

_She came alright! In the middle of the party Utau came to fight me._

"_I can't believe you, Amu! You know I want him! Yet you're following to America, where I can't get to him!"_

_It turned into a big scene she was screaming and crying and my dad started to do the same because he believed Utau. _

_Utau tried to hit me but I dodged it and she picked up a pie… And… you can guess what happened from there…_

Flashback end

**(In Japan)**

**Rima's POV**

_What is so important that you have to come over now, Yaya? It's 2am! _i thought. It took a lot to get *Chika to sleep! And knowing Yaya—and I do, ever since sixth grade—I be putting that baby to sleep again in a matter of minutes. _This better be good Yaya!_

Just then the door bell rings. I inhale and exhale deeply. I opened the door and there was Yaya… 31 years old and still wearing big hair bows. Only right now she was looking more hyper than usual. We don't blame her too much especially since we all now know she has ADHD. However Yaya was like being way out this morning.

One of her ribbons was pink the other was blue. Her shirt was pink and her shoes were blue. Plus she'd drawn pink and blue polka-dots all over her new blue jeans.

Yaya bounced/ran into the house and before I had a chance to close the door

"AMU AND IKUTO ARE COMING BACK TO TOKYO!!!!" She screamed in my face.

I heard someone fall out of bed upstairs. Chika started crying and I hear the sounds of three people running. I knew that my ten-year old son, **Jiro, was still asleep. That little boy could sleep through a typhoon.

The person in the lead was my husband. Sometimes that man—or should I say overgrown boy—really worried me! Running down the stairs with my baby… I shook my head…

"AMUTO ARE COMING!?!" that's the first thing he ask/screamed when he got downstairs. You could almost hear every baby in the neighborhood start crying. I could definitely hear my daughter crying. Soma Chika had vocals like her father. She was the complete opposite of her three-year old sister, Miru. Kukai handed me our three-month old baby.

"Hai!" Yaya said. For Yaya this is talking normally… you should have seen her wedding the preacher went deaf from Yaya shouting the vows… (lol)

"Hello, Auntie Yaya." My son, Daichi greeted Yaya.

"Hi, Daichi!" Yaya replied.

"Who's coming to Tokyo?"

"Ikuto and Amu…" She said hugging him. "They left before you were born. They have kids now. " Yaya stated more to Kukai and me than to Daichi. "Two girls," she said releasing Daichi. "Kyoko and Miki! Wait—no that's not right…" She proceeded to argue with herself about it.

"Does Nagihiko know yet?" I asked Yaya.

"No, he was sleeping." She answered.

"Yes!" I said laying Chika in her basinet and racing out of the room. I came back with an envelope. "Give this to Nagi as soon as you tell him!" I said drawing on the finishing touch in green highlighter, a cresent moon and a star.

I felt Miru's arm wrap around my leg and picked her up giving the envelope to Yaya.

"So, when do they get here?" Kukai asked Yaya.

"TODAY!"

"Today?!" Daichi, Kukai, and I gaped.

"Yaya thinks we should have a **PARADE** to celebrate Amu-chi and Neko-kun's return from over seas!" Yaya exclaimed with bright twinkling eyes.

How were we going to pull this one off?

**Amu's POV**

I woke up when I heard Kyoko squeal she reminded me of Yaya. "I hope she doesn't try to throw a parade or something," I said, turning over only on the edge of consciousness. As my eyes shut I caught a glimpse of Kyoko.

Then my eyes popped open. "It's sooo pretty," Kyoko whispered, in amazed joy. Kyoko was patting her hair and looking in Aiko's make-up mirror. Kyoko's hair… her pink hair… it was PURPLE! Well, not ALL purple just the bottom, and there was a streak on the left side.

Aiko was sitting next to her smiling. _Aiko! What is wrong with you!?! You dyed your sister's hair? On an airplane? _I was screaming in my head. Then I noticed Aiko's hair. Aiko's waist length black hair was now red—like that really bold red—starting about two inches from the bottom. I collapsed back into my seat. _Oh my goodness…._

I looked again. Somehow Aiko had managed to press Kyoko's wild hair on the plane. I must admit, Aiko is good!

All of the sudden here comes the flight attendant to interrupt my confusion. "The plane will be landing in 5 minutes please buckle up." Of course, the girls were too busy staring at their hair to notice.

I got up and took their mirrors. They looked up.

"Nani?" Aiko asked. At least she was using more Japanese…

"We're about to land so you two really need to buckle up. And Aiko, you and I and going to have a little chat later." I said stuffing the mirrors into my skinny jeans pockets. I turned around and gasped. Then I sat down quickly in my seat and buckled myself in.

**Ikuto POV**

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" I heard my wife whisper/yell. I could feel her breath in my face. It smelled like strawberries. I couldn't resist. I licked her face.

"I knew you were awake, Ikuto." She mumbled. I felt the heat of her face and knew my little strawberry was blushing madly. "Open your eyes. I need to talk to you."

"Nope."

"Wh-why?"

"You have to say the magic word." I said pulling my blue iPod out of my pocket. "Are you serious?" She asked. I felt Amu lean over to buckle me in. She sighed, "Fine… Wake up, Ikuto-koi." Then she purred in my ear.

I opened my eyes and smirked at her. Then I kissed her.

"Hey, hey, hey…" she said pushing me a little.

"What did you need to talk about so badly?" I asked Amu. Her face was returning to its natural color.

"Ikuto, what happened to your hair?" She asked.

I ran my fingers through it. It felt just the same as when I was 16. That was weird. Then I looked at her and smirked. "I don't know…"

**Amu's POV**

"What happened to _**your**_hair?" Ikuto asked. My hair? My hair… Oh man… What did Aiko do to my hair?

"…N-nani?" I asked. "Does it look bad?" Ikuto smirked more. Uh-oh… It's been a while since he smirked like that. What… let's see… Kyoko's ten. So like, eleven years…

"I just didn't know you loved me that much, _Amu-koi._" Ikuto whispered to me, kissing my hair. I started blushing harder. I looked away from his face. I looked at my fingernails…

He kissed my left eyelid and then picked up my hand and kissed my fingers.

"Perverted, baka… you know I love you…" I mumbled I said, blushing madly, and raising an eyebrow. After all I had his kids. How could I not love him?

He laughed and I tried to straighten my hair. Then I noticed it. A blue streak. It was the same shade as Ikuto's hair.

"You're eyeshadow's blue too." He informed me. I already knew that my nails were blue. Ikuto did it with sharpie before we fell asleep.

"Well, guess what." I said, proud to know something Ikuto didn't.

"What?" He asked.

"Your hair is the same as the day I met you." I told him.

"What?"

"Yeah." I said, going red from the memory of falling in that stupid hole with him.

"Oh. I guess I look hot then? Huh, Amu?" My eyes nearly fell off my face from me bugging them so much. Then I turned red. It was embarrassing… I've been married 15 years and I still blush like an eleven-year old.

Ikuto, of course, laughed at this. "You're mine… all mine." He mumbled to himself putting his arm over my shoulders.

The plane began its descent and I held tightly to my husband's shirt. He laughed harder. While in my head I was doing 2 things.

1 screaming bloody murder

2 going, "Aiko, you're behind is **soo** mine when we land!" (aka Aiko's in big trouble…)

**With Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Rima**

Kukai was driving. Rima sat beside him. Yaya and Nagi rode in the second row of the mini-van.

"Now are you gonna tell me where we're going, Yaya?" Nagihiko asked his wife.

"Yep!" Yaya answered bouncing slightly in her seat. "To pick up Amu and Ikuto!"

"WHAT?!" He asked. Rima smirked. Kukai laughed. Yaya opened the letter from Rima.

"Oh and…"she started, upfolding it and read aloud:

"**I knew before you!**

**Amu is mine. Mine! **

**Hahaha… **

**In your face Fujisaki! :P **

**Loserface**

**Sincerely, **

**Rima-chan!"**

Nagi sweat dropped and peered at Rima as her smile widened. Yaya scratched her head. "Yaya doesn't get it!" Kukai laughed his head off. His wife's face went back to its normal bored expression except her eyes looked a little brighter than usual. " Watch the road, Kukai."

Some things never change…

*Chika is a Japanese girl name meaning near. **Jiro is a Japanese boy name meaning 2nd male.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~me: Wow! My longest chapter ever! Let's have a party… Monday….

Aiko: Why not now?

Me: while you are able to stay awake through church after pulling all-nighters or almost-all-nighters all week I'm not! Leave me alone! No need to rub it my face! Aiko…

Aiko: while Geni, our author, continues to rant… Please review.

Me: and another thing how come you never do my hair!?!

Aiko: bye! –walks away—


	4. Chapter 3 welcome to japan

Aiko: So you finally get back to me, eh…

BNH: yeah… –scratches back of head-

Aiko: Do you know that you are really annoying? You start a story and don't finish it…

BNH: - cries and runs into emo corner-

Aiko: whatever. Just get on with the story and we'll forgive you.

BNH: OK! Idontown Shugo Chara! Ps. Sorry that the story no longer follows the song's plot…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walk Away

Chapter 3 Welcome to Japan

Normal POV

From the perspective of people passing by this was a strange scene. There was a girl sitting on pile of suitcases like she was queen of the world. And honestly, Aiko had more than enough attitude for the part. Her arms were crossed tightly against her chest while she stared at an even stranger sight.

Her relatives.

AIKO'S POV

A man came running toward Kyoko screaming "My little sparrow the sequel" in Japanese. I was about six inches from my sister when the man attacked her in a hug. My naïve younger sister stiffened a bit and then relaxed. She probably assumed that Japanese people just do that normally. Grab little girls and hug them. I'm really beginning to worry about that child…

Anyway. Kyoko hardly knows any Japanese. These are all the words she knows: Nee-chan, Onee-chan, Otou-san, and Hime. What a wide vocabulary! Not. That was sarcasm… Amu and Ikuto aren't making any moves to stop this creepy little scene so neither do I. The man releases Kyoko and looks at the female who had been walking with him when they entered the airport.

"Midori, look! It's mini-Amu!" The man called, pointing to my sister. My thoughts were flowing freely until I heard this._ Midori. Amu. My little sparrow?_ Putting all these phrases led me to believe…_ ARE YOU SERIOUS THESE PEOPLE ARE—_

"Are you my grandpa?" Kyoko asked. I knew that the man couldn't understand her. However I said nothing. She looked at our parents, who were standing next to the spot I lounged on the suitcases, with confused and curious eyes.

"Yes, he is Kyoko. Demo—I mean, but he doesn't speak English. I'll tell him what you said." Amu told Kyoko. Kyoko nodded and Amu (it still feels weird calling my mother by her first name.) translated.

In Japanese the man said the same thing that Amu had. When Amu told him that she'd just said that he laughed. Matte—err—Wait! His daughter just talked back to him and he laughed? What kind of country is this?

"Cool-and-spicy!" The man—my grandfather and his wife, Midori chorused.

_Eww. This place is getting weirder by the minute…_ I thought. Amu put her hand on her head and looked away. She looked ALMOST as embarrassed as me to have them be related to her. _Blood ties are a pain._ (a/n: remind u of someone?)…

"Alright! Let's go!" The man shouted excitedly.

_Yay. This is fun. My own Ojiisan forgot me… Wait! Did I just say OJIISAN?!! I meant GRANDFATHER… Yep, living with this old bag should be PLENTY of fun._ I thought. I felt my cheek twitching in annoyance. _I knew I should have become an emo in AMERICA! Not like anyone's going to save me now…_

**Normal pov**

A woman with long, curly blond hair came through the door to the airport. She was wearing all white. White stunner shades, a white tank top, a white leather halter jacket, white pants, white stilettos, even her nails were white. Only two parts of her outfit were not white— her metal belt and the lenses in the stunner shades. The woman looked very sophisticated.

That is… until you see the group she's with. A lady about her age wearing her hair in pigtails which fold under (Yaya's normal hairstyle) was among them. The lady wore a pair of purple ribbons in her brown hair. She was wearing a hot pink tank top. Her blue skinny jeans are so new that they still have the creases in them. Her stiletto ankle boots are purple. She looks almost stylish…

The man with the girl in white is wearing a white polo. He's wearing baggy jeans with a single silver chain on them. He's wearing a pair of white-and-blue checker styled Vans. He has spiky brown hair and a silver earring. His hands are in his pockets and he's leaning forward a little so that his head is closer to the girl's ear. It looks like he's telling her something. He has kind of half smile etched on his face like he is holding back laughter. The man looks cool.

The last person in the group is another male. He has long silky purple hair. His beautiful hair hung down the back of his red polo and stopped at the top of his baggy blue jeans. His shoes were checkered Vans.

The interesting group caught Aiko's attention. They stuck her as cool. They were well dressed. (Minus Yaya's slight mismatching) The group seemed self-satisfied and full of life. Aiko, Queen of the Suitcases, propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the group until she realized they were headed right toward her group.

It had only been a few minutes that her grandparents had been around but they made her uncomfortable. She'd been completely forgotten. Somewhere deep inside Aiko knew what this feeling that she had was. It was loneliness. A feeling that she'd been running away from. _Actually_, it was only one of the feelings…

**Aiko's POV**

"**Welcome to Japan!!" **The group said/yelled at my parents. The girl in white took off her shades. They'd been right behind Amu and Ikuto. Amu was startled and almost fell. Ikuto caught her around the waist and smirked.

Amu's eyes widened as she met the eyes of the girl in white. "R-r-Rima?" She asked in shock. It appears the sophisticated lady has been identified.

"It's me." Rima said looking away with a bored expression. "How's everything?"

"Alright. What about you?"

"Great!" She said. Rima seemed more excited now. "I married Kukai." She gestured to the spiky haired guy next to her. "We've got four kids. Two boys; two girls…" The group split up a little. The girl with the brown hair went toward Kyoko and the grandparent people. The purple haired man started chatting with Ikuto. The spiky- haired dude..._ Where'd he go?_ I wondered, my eyes darting around the small scene playing out before me. It was as if the man had vanished completely…

"Boo!" Said a voice above me.

"AHH!" I looked up and saw the dude with the spiky hair. He backed up and was laughing.

"Hahaha. Laugh all you want." I said sourly. So it wasn't his fault… Not like I cared.

"Ouch." The man said while overdramatically putting a hand over his heart. "Definitely Amu's daughter…" He extended his hand for me to shake. I looked at it and looked toward the group. "The name's Kukai." It appeared that 'Kukai' wasn't going to take his hand out of my face unless I shook it. So I did.

"The name's Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi Aiko."

He smiled and pulled me off of my suite case throne. Kukai arranged them like he was going to move them.

"Ahh! Just speak English! I don't understand Japanese!" My younger sister shrieked.

I rushed over to her before she got louder. Kyoko is a brat. Spoiled rotten… and as much as I hate to admit it, I am one of the people at fault. My guilt is one of the things that makes me feel responsible for quieting her tantrums.

The thing is Kyoko would never do this in private. She only throws tantrums **in public.** I find it annoying and embarrassing.

"Calm down Kyoko." I said sitting on my heels in front of the short ten-year-old. "You are too old for this. Both you and I know it. Grow up already. If you want to know what someone is saying ask **your** mother." I then stood up and walked toward a fountain in the middle of the airport lobby. I sat down on the edge of it.

I let the sound of the water drown out my angry thoughts. I started praying. Praying for a way to get out of this. I'm really not feeling Japan right now. Since landing I have associated with four people. Person #1 A tantrum throwing ten year old. Person 2 An interesting and kind stranger. Person 3 A teenager in my mother's body giving me a lecture. Person 4 A freak in my father's body who wouldn't stop hitting on my mother's body. _Eww!_

"Aiko. Aiko..." I heard someone call my name and opened my eyes to see Amu standing before me. She had a worried look on her face. "Are you alright, sweety?"

"Sweety?" I looked up at her through my eyelashes. "Are you my _**mother **_or something now?"

Amu glared at me then ignored the comment. "Papa says that he didn't know how many people were coming and brought the wrong car. So I was wondering if you could ride with—"

"Who? Your friends? Why not? At least one of them noticed that I'm alive." I knew I was being a brat; however I felt that my indignation was righteous. I mean, I know I'm not the most spectacular person around or a mirror image of 'you're precious sparrow,' but come on Ojiisan. _Oh my goodness. I just realized… I'm speaking Japanese without thinking about it. Wait. Even worse... I am THINKING in Japanese…_

_SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Aiko: R&r

BNH: this one is dedicated to:

The school district for letting me finally have vacation. (minus all the teachers that gave me below a 'b':P)

All the new Shugo Chara readers.

All of my regular readers. I love you people!!!


	5. chapter 4

**Aiko POV**

Next thing I know I'm in a car with some strange but interesting people who used to be my mother's friend and for some strange reason called my father "Neko-san."

"Why do you call him that?" I asked the purple-haired man.

He chuckled and said "Because he was very much like a cat. He and Yoru were very different from the rest of us…"

I looked at him quizzically. "You mean you haven't gotten your charas yet?" Then I gave a look that had 'Are-you-stupid?' written all over it. The car was silent as everyone gave me incredulous stares. Rima was the first to be normal again.

"Green. Kukai, drive…" She said in a monotone voice that was just above a whisper. Rima was referring to the light, which had turned from stop to go. _I don't know why but she reminds me of a spoiled rich girl…_ I thought.

2hours Later

**Yaya POV**

I massaged my temples processing the information Nagi had told me. This was harder to grip than when I found out he was Nadeshiko. Well… not quite that hard… The next on the list… I think… Anyways, we don't talk of that anymore. I mean Nagihiko being Nadeshiko.

Ugg. Never mind just forget it! Yaya's getting a massive headache.

Okay. Back to the main topic. Did you know Amu's daughter, Miki (a/n: actually it's not but Yaya has a short attention span so…) can't see charas?! Can you believe that THE JOKER'S daughter has NO CHARAs?!! Not even one? Well, it's true. Nagihiko said something about them and she just stared at him.

Yay! I processed that much. Okay, next part. Yaya must say nothing of charas and the like ect ect. Ok.

Oh look! We're here! The Hinamori house!

"Miki!!! MIKI-CHAN WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!! COME ON! WE'RE HERE!" I am shaking her until she wakes up. _Is she dead?_

**Aiko POV**

I had the weirdest dream. I was in the dark. Pitch black. All of the sudden there was a big red rose on the background. "What?" I asked confused into the dark.

"Be strong, Aiko-chan, I'll come see you soon." A strange voice called back. Then I was standing on green grass. I felt myself falling into it. When I landed it didn't hurt. I was… comfortable. I had a friend who told me that if you die in a dream then you die in real life, too. Suddenly from the blank blackness above and surrounding me it began to rain. The ground was moving too… _What is this place?_

Then I woke up. Yaya … I believe… is leaning over me crying.

"Huh? Are you okay?" I asked.

She let go of me and started laughing. Then she touched her heart. "Don't scare Auntie Yaya like that. Alright, Mi-chan?"

I looked around. _Who's MI-CHAN?_ "…Um…" I mumbled.

Yaya smiled and backed out of the vehicle. "She's fine!" She told the others. "I thought we'd lost Miki-chan for a moment…" The woman tried to whisper, it came out exaggerated and audible (like when little kids try to whisper). I got out. I still had my gray backpack over my shoulder. It was my carry on. I can't even bare the thought of parting with the stuff in here. I have my laptop, one of my favorite outfits, and some hair stuff and person hygiene things. Plus I really love this bag.

"There you are Miki-chan!" Yaya says. _So __**I**__'m Miki? Stange week. I'm re-homed and renamed… Life is good. Notice the sarcasm…_

I give the lady a look that says "So you ARE stupid?" Of course, a naïve person wouldn't understand this. So after giving me a quick around the shoulder hug, Yaya skipped towards the door. I gave everyone else a "What is going on" look. I am a some-what quiet person. I don't like talking to just anyone. However if you call me quiet I will argue that I'm not…

No one said anything so I just asked: "What is going on?"

"You'll see…" Said the cool leader of the group, Rima. _I bet you were a pain in high school… Pretty but not friendly…_ I thought staring intently at Rima, who stared right back, unblinking.

The guys sweat dropped and went towards the door where Yaya had been. She was mysteriously gone. I looked at the driveway._ That explains it. Those people are here already._ I went inside. Rima followed.

"So this is the Aiko we've heard so much about…" Midori said. I looked closely at the brown haired woman this time. She wore glasses but I found her pretty. I can't quite put my finger on it…

I smiled back. I like her. She seemed nice enough. "Hello." Mom's friends, minus Yaya, exchanged surprised glances. _What didn't know I could smile, bakas?_ I said in the back of my mind. "Where should I put my stuff?" I asked.

"Oh… Um… Amu's old room?" _And that would be… where?_

"Here, I'll take you up there. Give me a sec, 'kay?" Amu (mom)'s old group got settled on the couches.

"We're fine, Ms. Hinamori." Rima said sweetly. I sweat dropped. _I'll give her one thing, the girl can act…_ I thought staring at the floor. My grandmother turned around to face me again and I looked at her with my face now re-composed. I smiled sweetly. I like her, but I'm making myself sick with the added sugar in this…

I caught a glimpse of Rima over my grandmother's shoulder. She lead me toward the stairs. While Granny wasn't looking I turned toward Rima and company. I made eye contact with Rima and stuck out my tongue. Did I mention that my tongue is pierced. Rima looked slightly disgusted at it. Then she stuck out her tongue, too.

**1hour later**

**Normal point of view**

Aiko came down the stair is a pair of "Daisy Duke" shorts and tight red tee-shirt. Her dark hair was loose and hung to her tanned legs. Her sister and parents were all still resting. She had just finished getting dressed. She looked into the living room and her eyes met with a pair of hazel orbs that belonged to the person she least wanted to see.

Rima's arms were crossed and she was staring at Aiko. _Man! If she had taken just a little longer I could've gotten out of this…_ Rima eyed Aiko's shorts as her nose scrunted with disgust. The first word that came to her mind when she looked at them was: _hooker_.  
"I imagine you don't have much in the 'formal wear' department…" Rima said.

"What's your point?" Aiko asked. She readjusted her bangs so that they would fall over her left eye and completely cover it. Aiko was pushing Rima's buttons and she knew it. The button pushing was one hundred percent intentional.

Rima sighed in annoyance. "There's a formal party tonight. You're coming. I know you have nothing to wear and I am taking you shopping. Yaya's daughters are coming with us and of course my daughters…" Rima talked fast. She simply wanted this over and done with. Aiko was being a real pain in the neck…

"So we're going on a shopping trip, are we?" Aiko more stated than asked. She was looking away. "And may I ask who might be attending this party?"

"Yaya, Nagi—he's her husband, their kids, some of Amu and Ikuto's old friends, some kids around town who are your age, and Kukai, me and our kids."

"And I have to come whether or not I like it?" Aiko asked sitting in a chair facing Rima.

"That's the spirit." Rima said with obviously fake enthusiasm. Aiko rolled her eyes and Rima lead her through the door.

"This should be fun." Aiko replied in a near silent monotone. Rima smirked as she unlocked the doors of her black Escalade. (Rima dropped of everyone already.)

At Rima and Kukai's house

"Come here, Miru!" Kukai called to his three-year-old daughter who was quietly refusing to cooperate. It was an awkward sight… A tall man chasing a three year old girl down the hall holding a little green tee-shirt. "Come on, let Daddy put your shirt on you."

"No! Hot! Mommy!" the little girl cried running on the balls of her feet down the hallways of the two-story mansion. Miru's blonde hair was streaked with brown (natural) and went to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. She rubbed her exposed tummy in an attempt to cool it. She was walking toward the door when she heard the sound of a familiar pair of shoes tapping the ground outside. The lock turned and the door opened.

"Mommy!" Miru cried clinging to her mother's leg. She didn't notice the girl behind her mother until Rima picked her up.

Rima was still in the middle of a rather heated argument with Aiko about why she should get back in the car. "Get back in the car. Young ladies shouldn't run around in public half naked. It's indecent." Rima said firmly. Then added, "And yes, my house is public for you because you don't live here. Plus my husband and son are around here somewhere…"

Aiko looked at Rima. Then at the little girl in Rima's arms. Her gaze softened. "Hi, what's your name?" Aiko asked the three-year old.

"Miru." The child said fiddling with her fingers as she turned around in her mother's arms. She looked at Aiko's eyes. The small child was entranced by the pair of blue pools darker and deeper than her own. "Who're you?"

"Aiko. I'm Aiko. It's nice to meet Miru-chan." Aiko said smiling brightly. This time it wasn't forced. Aiko had a soft spot for kids.

Rima again told Aiko to leave, but realized it was useless seeing as Aiko was too focused on the toddler to pay any attention to Rima. Rima put Miru down on the floor and went to find Kukai who was supposed to be getting Miru and Chika ready.

"How old are you?" Aiko asked.

Miru put up four fingers, then looked at them and put one down. Presenting her three fingers proudly to Aiko Miru said "This many."

"Wow. You're a big girl aren't you?" Aiko asked/said. Miru nodded smiling.

"I have a little sister named Chika. She's pretty. I don't look like her, though. Mommy says I'm my own kind of pretty." Miru gushed.

"You ARE pretty." Aiko complimented. "Smart, too." What Miru said was sticking to her. _'My own kind of pretty.' Mom always said I was pretty. But 'my own kind of pretty…' That's a new idea for me…_

Miru blushed. "I have two brothers, too."

"Really? Big brothers or little brothers?" Aiko asked curiously. She was sitting on her ankles with her knees folded beneath her. Miru was standing in front of Aiko. Aiko was still a little bit taller than Miru.

Miru smiled and looked up toward the sky outside the open front door of the house. "Big brothers." Aiko's face fell slightly. _I like little kids much better. They're… less cruel… and spoiled…_

Then she noticed a shadow in front of her. "Oh, snap." She said in English with wide eyes.

Then Aiko faced the number one reason Rima tried to kick her out…

Daichi.


End file.
